


In Vino Veritas

by SymphonicWinds



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Dubcon Kissing, F/M, Pining, Unintentional Cheating, Unrequited Love, drunk!Tadashi, drunken cheating, im so sorry, im trash im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicWinds/pseuds/SymphonicWinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or "in wine there is truth." A part of GoGo begs her to stop as she reaches for Tadashi's lips, but she takes the plunge and kisses him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vino Veritas

This is  _wrong_.

Her mind is screaming at her, as she kisses Tadashi harder, reveling in how  _well_ her body fits into his, with her hands entangled in his hair.

This is  _wrong_.

Because Tadashi isn't  _hers_ \- he's  _Honey Lemon's,_ sweet honey lemon, her  _best friend_. She was kissing her  _best friend's boyfriend,_ who was  _also_ her best friend.

This is  _wrong_.

Because she had gotten him drunk- would he be kissing her otherwise? He was too good, too noble to ever _consider_ this.

This is _wrong_.

Even though this is the first time in _forever_ that she’s felt like this- electrified. Her mind is on a high that feels even better than going 180 mph on her bike, even though she’s barely moving.

This is _wrong_.

Because he is her _best friend_. She shouldn’t be taking advantage of him like this, and yet…

It feels _too good_ to stop.

Eventually, he pulls away from her, his eyes drooping from both the alcohol and the general drowsiness.

“Maybe we should stop,” he says, his words slurred, “I don’t want… to cheat on Honey.”

Suddenly, the drive moving GoGo forward _breaks_ and simply nods, unable to look Tadashi in the eye as she breaks out of his embrace and moves away from him. She looks at the  _framed_ photo of Tadashi and Honey Lemon and bites her lip to keep herself from crying.

God, what had she _done_?


End file.
